tipton_movedfandomcom-20200213-history
Duplicate Kisses
Kisses & Basketball is the twenty second episode of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, and the twenty third episode produced. The episode starts when Max kisses Zack after winning a basketball game and Zack is speechless. Meanwhile, London gets a letter from her father, threatening her to disinherit her if she does not stop over-spending. Episode Summary Zack and Cody's basketball team are in the middle of a game. The game is almost over and the team is losing. Max passes the ball to Zack and he gets a goal. Max calls a "time out". The walk in and they make up a plan. Cody is always on the bench and Arwin is the coach. When Zack scores the winning goal everyone celebrates, and Max walks over to Zack and kisses him. (on the lips) Zack is shocked. Later on the team go back to Suite 2330. Zack and Max do not talk to each-other at all. Carey suspects that something is going on. Cody tells Carey that Zack kissed Max, but Zack said: "It wasn't a girl it was Max". Max got offended by this. Later on at training Zack and Max are still not talking. Max refuses to pass the ball to Zack and Zack gets annoyed. Max leaves the room (to take a shower) but comes back to get her back. Tapeworm and Cody convince Zack to ask out Max so she can like Zack again. Zack asks her and she happily agrees. Meanwhile, London has been shopping way too much and her father has threatened to disinherit her if she keeps up. Maddie tries to make London stop shopping but she still does and Maddie decides to take this seriously. London reluctantly gives Maddie her credit cards and she leaves. Later on London calls Maddie to her closet. Maddie arrives and sees how big the closet is but London reveals that this part of the closet is only for her spring clothes. London claims that she needs her credit cards but Maddie declines. When Maddie leaves to get some coffee beans from London's closet, London gets a call from her father saying that he doesn't have time to see her that weekend. London is upset, so she takes the purse Maddie leaves on the chair and runs off (sadly). Zack is at the Tipton restaurant, waiting for Max. When she arrives he is amazed about how she looks. "You look wow! and your hair... wow!" he says. the two have a good time. But Zack stuffs up and says that the guys forced him to do this. Max gets upset, stuffs ice-cream in his face and leaves. Meanwhile, Maddie finds London but she is having an Asthma attack. (nearly) She demand for her purse but London says no. Maddie tells London that she needs her purse becuase of her inhaler and she gets it and feels better. Maddie talks to London about what happened and why she stole the purse. Maddie finds out that sometimes the reason why she shops is becuase her father lets her down. Maddie makes her feel better and the issue is resolved. At the championship, the team think that Max won't show up due to the petty date that she went on. She turns up and Arwin is ecstatic. The game starts, Max passes to Zack multiple times, but he plays really bad. Infuriated, Max blames Zack for the team losing. There is another "time out" and once the game is back Cody is called in to "sub" Zack due to his poor performance. Cody gets hit on the head but the ball bounces off his head and they get a goal. There is another "time out" and Arwin says that Cody is hurt and Max says that he should stay on. Arwin tells Max and Zack to sort it out. They do. Zack apologizes and everything is fixed. They go back to the game and Zack scores the winning goal. Everyone in the team is happy. In the end, Carey kisses Arwin and Arwin falls over in excitement. Memorable Quotes * "Isn't it obvious? They're not hungry! - Arwin Hawkhauser. * "Zack kissed a girl!" - Players, Tapeworm and Cody Martin. * "Ooohhh! He did it!" - Cody Martin. * "Can't I just let her keep hitting me in the gut with the ball." - Zack Martin. * "Oh, that hideous thing? I just bought that so someone else couldn't." - London Tipton. * "You said she wasn't a girl. Girl's don't like that." - Tapeworm. Trivia * When Max finds out that Zack only went out with her as a pity date, she shoves ice cream into his face and a lot of ice cream went onto Zack's suit, but when Max leaves his face is nearly clean and the ice cream on his suit just disappears completely. Zack did not wipe it off. * Carey kissed Arwin in this episode and then Arwin faints, which also tends to happen in other episodes. * When Patrick has the spitball in his mouth he was supposed to be choking, but the spitball is at the top of his tongue. Gallery Kisses & Basketball (Screenshot 1).jpg Kisses & Basketball (Screenshot 2).jpg Kisses & Basketball (Screenshot 3).jpg Kisses & Basketball (Screenshot 4).jpg Category:Episodes Category:Suite Life of Zack and Cody (Season 1)